


Too Long

by flamerush101



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Post-Episode Putting Others First, Reunions, Spoilers, and shit happened and they were separated, dw it ends happy, for like most of Thomas's life, high key they were married, i wrote this in like 15 mins, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamerush101/pseuds/flamerush101
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE EPISODE OKAY PLEASE EXCLUDE SPOILERS FROM YOUR TAGGING.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 139





	Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DIDN'T WATCH THE EPISODE!!!!!!
> 
> Anyways so Patton and Janus have a small talk after the episode, and of course they act married and fluff happens.

It had taken an hour before Patton had managed to calm Roman down. The Creative side was stubborn as ever, but that was a given. Patton offered his patience, offered his calming words, and even though Roman still disliked Janus, in time he would learn to accept him the same way he accepted Virgil.

As Patton walked out of Roman’s room, he headed towards his own room, memories of what all just happened inside his head. God, did he still have a lot to learn. He laughed a little to himself, knowing that Janus was right. 

When he reached his room, he opened the door and inside was Janus, looking at some of the photos on the wall of when Thomas was a child, his back to Patton. Patton felt a small ache in his heart that always returned when he looked at Janus.

“It’s been too long, hasn’t it?” Janus asked, not looking at Patton. Patton gave a small hum of agreement. Janus sighed, and turned to look at him. His eyes were sad, and Patton felt that sadness too. How many years had it been since the last time they were both able to talk like this? To have a normal conversation that didn’t resort to endless bickering and arguing?

“Jan, we both know that we can’t change what happened,” the moral side said. “What is important now, is for us to well...to try and see eye to eye, like how we used to.” Janus slowly shook his head, and took a few steps towards Patton.

“Patton, we should have never fought the way we did. We were both trying to look out for Thomas, but had different ideas on how to do it. And I was the foolish one, who kept getting more frustrated because I wanted you to understandー”

“Hey now,” Patton cut him off, “we were both different back then. I wasn’t ready to understand. Logan and I were working together, and in the meantime I was trying to raise Roman, and you were doing the same with Virgil and Remus. We had different ideas on how to guide Thomas. We were both not the nicest toward each other, but I was the one who drove you away.”

Janus gave a weak smile, raising a gloved hand to cup Patton’s cheek.

“We drove each other away,” he said.

Patton nodded, tears beginning to fall down his face as Janus pulled him into his arms.

“I have missed you, so much,” Janus said.

“I know. I missed you too,” Patton sniffled.

And for a few moments, the two stood there, embracing each other for the first time in several years. During those painful years, there were several unspoken feelings between the two, that they refused to talk about because then that would mean they actually cared. Somewhere deep down, they both knew they never stopped caring.

When they released each other from the embrace, Janus took both of Patton’s hands in his own and lifted them to his lips, kissing his knuckles with a tenderness Patton couldn’t begin to describe. Janus lowered his hands, eyes gazing into Patton’s. Patton could feel the tension in the air, a feeling he never forgot.

“Can I…?” Janus asked.

Patton smiled. 

“Yes.”

Janus gently pressed his lips to Patton’s, the moral side feeling his heart fill with too much emotion, close to falling over the edge. There was so much love and softness in the kiss that both of them didn’t dare want to let go, to cling onto this feeling they had both ignored for too long.

After what felt like an eternity, they eventually did let go, breaths intermingling as they looked at each other.

“I still love you, Patton. I never stopped.”

“I love you too, Janus. I always have.”


End file.
